The Black Order meets Hogwarts
by dcdc123
Summary: What happens when Akuma start to attack Hogwarts and the main four are sent to protect it. (I'm not very good at summaries) (Yullen) Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello people. This is my first crossover fanfic so I hope you like it. I currently have three other DGM stories up if you want to go check them out. Two one-shots and an ongoing fic.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own DGM or HP**

Chapter 1

Allen's POV

"Hello Komui, what did you call me in for?" I said as I entered Komui's office, being careful not to step on to many of the papers that littered the floor.

"I have a mission for you, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee. You're the first one here so let's wait for the others."

"Okay," I said while I sat on the couch in front of his desk. Right when I sat down Lenalee came in with a blue coffee cup that had a pink rabbit on it. Lavi was right behind her with that goofy grin in his face.

"Nii-san, I have your coffee for you."

"LENALEE! YOU ARE MY SAVIOR MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTER!"

Lenalee then proceeded to kick him off her while Lavi and I sweat drop at the scene of Komui flying to the other side of the room.

"Hey moyashi, what's up!" Lavi said.

"It's Allen Baka!" I just glared at the baka usagi while he laughed at me. The door opened and I stopped glaring at Lavi to look over.

"Why are they here!" Kanda yelled while Komui cowered behind Lenalee. When he had gotten back over there I will never know.

"You four are going on a mission," Komui started tearing up and I covered my ears, knowing what was coming. Kanda and Lavi did the same thing.

"NOOOOOOO, MY SWEET LITTLE SISTER HAS TO GO ON A YEAR LONG MISSION! NOOOOOOOO!"

"What do you mean a year long mission?" I asked.

"Oh yes let me explain the details of the mission."

We all sat on the couch with the exception of Kanda who just stood to the side.

"You are all going to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry!"

"What the hell is that?" Kanda asked. I was just as confused as him.

"It's a school where young wizards learn to do magic."

"Wait, magic?!" Lenalee asked.

"Oh I read about that place from a book I found, but I thought it was just some fiction book. None of the stuff in there seemed real." Lavi said.

"Oh it is very much real. An old friend of mine is the headmaster there. He said that akuma have recently been attacking the wizarding world and the numbers are growing. He is beginning to worry about the safety of the students. So I am sending you four to protect the school. I am also sending Marie, Klaud, Miranda, and Krory to protect the town, but I already briefed them before you came in."

"How has he been able to protect the school before?" I asked.

"Well it seems that protection spells work to block their attacks, but other then that magic is useless against the akuma. I need all of you to pack up, eat lunch, then head down to the boats in two hours. The school year starts in three weeks. Now go!"

"YES SIR!" We all yelled, except for Kanda, he just nodded and left.

"OH WAIT!" The three of us, Kanda left already, turned to look at Komui.

"You are to go to King's Cross Station and find Molly Weasley for direction since the way to the train is hidden!"

"Thanks Komui!" I said. I was just glad we wouldn't get lost.

"Here is a picture of her so she'll be easier to find."

"How did you get a picture of her?" Lenalee asked.

"Oh Dumbledore gave it to me for this very reason."

"Dumbledore?" the three of us asked at the same time.

"Yes, he is the headmaster, did I not tell you his name?" Lenalee and I shook our heads while Lavi was trying, and failing, to hold in his laughter.

"What's so funny Lavi?" Komui asked.

"Oh hehehe… umm...*gasp* haha...no-nothi-ing...hahaha *gasp gasp*...hehehe."

He was bent over laughing while gasping for air. Then it hit me on why he was laughing.

"You think the name Dumbledore sounds funny don't you?" I asked.

"Yay hahahaha I-I d-do hahahahaha!" That last laugh did it, he was fell over and started rolling around on the floor. I walked over and grabbed the end of Lavi's scarf.

"Come on lets go baka usagi"

"GAH CH-CHOKING!"

I ignored his protests and kept walking down the hall to the cafeteria.

"Bye Nii-san!" Lenalee said while she followed me out.

**Well that was chapter 1. I hope you liked it. The updating rate will be a little slow because I have another story i'm working on but I will update when I can. This will be Yullen in the future. If you don't like don't read. Bye now!**


	2. Chapter 2

THIS IS IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, and I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. My laptop broke and I only just found out how to upload new chapters from my phone. I was able to update chapter 13 of my other on-going story 'Lily', but I'm having trouble coming up with a good plot for this story. It would be a lot of help if you guys can give me some ideas on where to go with this story. I am going to make this Yullen but if you want any other pairings I can think about. I hope you guys give me some great ideas. Sorry again. I know how annoying it is when it's just an authors note and not a chapter... I will delete this when I post a new chapter.


End file.
